


Flower Power

by followmeintothedark



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, all about my lady loves, i guess, teresa and thomas are twins, the thomally is rly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmeintothedark/pseuds/followmeintothedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa finally decides to confess her love to Brenda. It doesn't quite go to plan.</p><p>"I went to buy flowers for my secret crush for Valentines day but oh shit they work at the shop I went to" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

Teresa pushed the florist’s door open, the bell above her jangling loudly. She looked up, expecting to see a worker at the counter, but instead her eyes were greeted with a vast multitude of fauna. Thomas had said this flower shop was different, but this was ridiculous. There was more flower than shop. Long tendrils dotted with purple flowers hung from the ceiling and crawled down the walls, intertwining with ivy. All over the floor were huge buckets of every type of flower imaginable, a riot of colours. There were cactus too, and ferns in terracotta pots. Several terrariums sat on a shelf, adorned with fairy lights.

Navigating through the store, Teresa pushed aside a huge fern, finally spotting the florist. Her head was done, and when she looked up, Teresa blanched. It was _Brenda_. The girl Teresa was here to buy flowers for.

Teresa had had a crush on Brenda since they were eleven. For five long years, Teresa had been hopelessly pining after her. Finally, Teresa’s twin brother Thomas was forcing her to do something about it. He had given her the address of the flower shop, and said something about “sweeping her off her feet with flower power”. He had neglected to mention Brenda worked at the shop. It had probably been Minho’s idea, curse him. Turning, Teresa began to make a hasty exit. There was no way she was going to buy flowers from the person she wanted to give flowers to.

“Teresa?”

Silently cursing, Teresa turned back to see Brenda. She was smiling, her deep brown eyes twinkling.

“Teresa!” She said again. “Hi!”

“..Hi.” Teresa said, looking to one side, desperately avoiding Brenda’s gaze. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Brenda stared at her quizzically. “Yeah, my aunt owns it. You work at Lush, don’t you?”

Teresa nodded, rubbing her hands together for a moment before stopping. Why did she always act so _weird_ in front of Brenda?

“So, I assume you’re here for flowers? Any occasion?” Brenda asked. She stepped a bit closer from behind the counter, and Teresa could smell the perfume on her skin. It was a sharp, tangy scent, like Christmas spices.

Sighing inwardly, Teresa decided to just go ahead and do it. It wasn't like Brenda was going to appreciate the gift anyway.

 

“Yeah. Valentines day? I want to give flowers to….someone.” Teresa said, still not looking at Brenda.

Brenda’s smile became noticeably more forced at that, but she clapped her hands together. “That’s cool. What kinda flowers? I have some stuff round here somewhere, it tells you what each flower means. I’ll find it.”

She went behind the counter and began rummaging underneath it, muttering about terrible organisation. Resurfacing, she held up a slip of paper, grinning triumphantly.

“Got it!” She said. Looking down, she began to read the list.

“Red roses mean _passionate love_ ” Brenda said, putting on a sappy voice. “And red _tulips_ mean a declaration of love.”

“Them.” Teresa said suddenly. “The tulips.”

Brenda nodded. “Red would need...maybe white and pink with it? Yellow?”

Teresa shrugged. “I don’t know anything about flowers.”

Staring down at the list, Brenda said something about roses and tulips under her breath. She looked confused.

“Sorry, my aunts handwriting is horrible.” She said. 

Teresa came to stand next to her, looking over her shoulder and trying to read it too. The scent of Brenda’s perfume was even stronger now.

“I think… that says admiration?” Teresa said. “Or abnegation.”

Brenda suddenly looked up, bringing her face uncomfortably close to Teresa’s. Leaping back, Teresa blushed and coughed loudly. Brenda was blushing too, and she practically ran back to the other side of the counter.

“..I’ll make that bunch then. Should be ready in an hour.” Brenda said.

Nodding, Teresa breathed out slowly, turning to exit the shop. When she got out, she released an odd, high pitched whine. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she’d ever done.

 

x x x

 

“You did _what_?”

“I bought flowers for Brenda. From Brenda.”

Thomas stared at disbelief in the bunch of flowers in Teresa’s hands. “That’s incredible.”

“Hey!” Teresa said. “You’re the one that sent me to that flower shop! If anything, it’s _your_ fault!”

“I've never actually _been_ there! Gally just said it was a good shop!”

“Well then it’s your _boyfriend's_ fault, which makes it your fault by proxy.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“What’s my fault?”

Teresa and Thomas both turned to see Gally emerge from their kitchen, holding a cup of instant noodles and stirring it with a plastic fork. Steam rose from it and wafted around Gally’s face, giving him an air of a necromancer about to smite the siblings that stood before him.

“I went to buy flowers for Brenda, from the shop you said was good,” Teresa explained. “But Brenda _works_ there.”

“Oh.” Gally said, twisting the noodles around the fork. “Wait, you like _Brenda_?”

Teresa groaned, and stalked out the room to put the bunch in water. Next time she wanted to buy flowers, she would do it entirely by herself. Without the intervention of her useless twin, or his boyfriend.

 

x x x

 

Everyone was staring at Teresa. She was standing in front of her form class, holding the ridiculously large bunch of flowers. Several juniors had squealed about the “cuteness” of it as they walked past, earning them death glares from Gally. Thomas had posted himself lookout for Brenda, but it looked more like he and Minho were trying to climb the tree by their class. Newt stood underneath, tutting.

“I can never show my face again.” Teresa said to Gally, as more juniors walked past.

“Hide it behind the flowers.” Gally advised.

Teresa was about to reply when she saw a figure coming towards their form. It was Brenda. 

“Oh God.” Teresa said. “Time for my execution.”

She winced when Brenda looked up from her phone and grinned when she saw the flowers. The taller girl broke into a half run to meet Teresa.

“Teresa!” She said. “Still waiting for your _secret love_?” She waggled her eyebrows.

Gally stared expectantly at Teresa. Newt stared expectantly at Teresa from across the quad. Even Minho and Thomas ceased their tree climbing exploits to stare expectantly at Teresa. 

Wordlessly, Teresa stuck out the flowers at Brenda. “They were for you.”

Brenda stared at the flowers. She blinked, twice, before looking up slowly at Teresa. A grin slowly formed on her face. Horribly, she snorted, the snort turning into laughter. 

After what seemed like twenty years, she stopped, wiping her eyes. “For _me_?”

“Yep.” Teresa said, grimly.

“Then why did you buy them from me?”

“Um. Good question?”

Suddenly, Brenda stopped laughing entirely, eyes wide. “But... that means you like me.”

“Yep.” Teresa repeated.

“But I like _you_!” Brenda said. 

A fuzzy static enveloped Teresa’s brain. This wasn’t how she had expected things to go.

Slowly, Brenda reached out and took the flowers, smiling the kind of smile you see on someones face when they meet their best friend for the first time. Unbelieving.

“They’re good flowers.” Brenda said, giggling again. “The florist did a… nice job.”

“I thought she did terribly, actually.” Teresa said, beginning to giggle too.

“Oi!” Brenda said.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other. Teresa couldn’t bear it.

“Will you be my Valentine?” She blurted out, ignoring the disgusted face Gally made at her.

Brenda smiled even more, still looking down at the flowers. “Yeah. Alright.”

Everything had gone pretty well, considering.

**Author's Note:**

> well!! hope this is in character, tho tbh the ol dashner didnt rly give us much to work with for the ladiez huh
> 
> this was really just a remedy to writers block while im working on a multi chaptered thomally, it hasnt been proofread as such so i apologize for any mistakes! also i just realised this doesnt have a single swear in it?? thats a miracle for me
> 
> my tumblr is shadowclanners if youd like to hit me up or whatever! thanks for reading!


End file.
